7 minutes in heaven
by leaf-blade
Summary: do not read if you dont like yaoi or smut and another note FLAMERS WILL BE EATEN BY ME IF THEY FLAME DUH so dont flame and other thatn that enjoy the smutty goodness oh and its JORDAN X AIKKA


leaf-blade: hello im back with OMG a smut story but i cant take all the credit i was helped by Aikkakkia but i wrote the smut while she wrote the rest

Aikkakkia: we do not own O.S.R in any shape or form

leaf-blade:ONTO THE SMUTTY GOODNESS

-Jordan-

"right, so did you all put your names in the hat? ok, lets start this thing!"

rustle rustle

**"ok, so first up is... me...? sigh ok, gimme the blindfold..."**

I always figured it would be me picked first... why is it that team "A" has most of Molly's friends? all the girls are on this side, except me, Canaan and Stan. Stan seemed dissapointed.

OH MAN! i just realised - this means i might have to kiss a guy! hmm, lets see, who's in the other team...

BANG

-Aikka-

"AIKKA! youre up first! Blindfold on!"

I hate this game.

I couldnt have pictured a bigger laugh from molly if i tried. I just have to get picked first dont I? why does Molly have to be in group "B"? why do i have the feeling that its a Guy being picked on the other team?

Molly, Koji, Most of Jordans' group. this is the boring team. the other team have, only 3 guys?!?

OH PLEASE NOT CANAAN, ANYTHING BU-

BANG

-3rd Person-

"ok you two, you got led in, now you have to do the rest yourselves! and dont forget, TOTAL SILENCE, and no opening the door."

Molly found it incredibly hard not to laugh while saying this.

Inside the closet, the two people took the blindfolds off, and thought of something, but the chances of that were 0, because the doors had just been locked.

"dont forget in there! Seven Minutes Of Heaven... or maybe 10... how about half an hour?

Jordan and Aikka both took their blindfolds off and looked at each other

**"you have got to be kidding me THE PRICE IN HERE WITH ME YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"**

_"speak for yourself gunner boy i would rather be in here with Cannan than you"_

**"you would rather be in here with him? ewww"**

_"oh god the images"_

"okay you guys its been decided that it will be 10 minutes have fun" (molly laughing her head off)

**'The prince is pretty cute when he pouts...JORDAN get a hold of yourself you like molly not the prince'**

_'Why is he staring at me? do i have something on my face?'_

"**soo now what?"**

_"i would like the 10 minutes we have in here to be up quickly"_

**'nows me chance' "i have an idea"**

_"whats your idea then?"_

Jordan leans in and kisses the prince on the lips softly and puts his arms around Aikka

_"Jordan what are you doing?"_

**"you said you want to end this quickly so thats what im doing"**

Aikka moans softly as Jordan rubs his madhood softly and puts his tongue into Aikka's mouth and starts to undo his trousers

_"Jordan please stop"_

**"Aikka i know you want this as much as i do"**

Aikka gasps as his length is grabed and pumped slowly and his top removed

_"Jordan"_

**"yeah?"**

_"i want you inside of me now"_

**"are you serious!?"**

_"yeah i am now hurry"_

**"ok"**

Jordan took the rest of his clothes of as he took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket

_"what is that?"_

**"it's lube"**

_"oh"_

Jordan gave Aikka a hicky then Aikka started sucking on Jordans nipples as Jordan applied the lube to his fingers

**"Aikka spread your legs"**

_"ok"_

**"now this will hurt but it will go soon"**

_"ok i trust you"_

Jordan pushed the first finger into Aikka and pushed in and out of his entrance then he added the second finger as Aikka moaned loudly

_"MORE!"_

**"ok ok"**

Jordan scissored Aikka then added his thrid and final finger and stretched Aikka to the max he could go

_"Jordan more please"_

Aikka was moaning as his length was twitching for release

"**ok this will hurt alot more now"**

_"ok Jordan"_

Jordan applied the lube to his manhood and pushed Aikka's legs over his shoulders and put the tip into Aikka's entrance

"AHHH IT HURTS"

"don't worry the pain will stop soon"

Jordan pushed the rest of his length into Aikka

-Meanwhile-

The rest of them were bustled up, with their ears at the doors.

"Move OVER! I cant hear…"

"Oh god, they really are making out in there!"

"I said MOVE Molly!"

"God Michael (Jordan's friend), wait your turn." Molly shoved him over

"no, I cant, one two occasions. I can't wait to find out who I'll have to make out with"

"you're in group A right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, just about the ONLY cool guy there…"

Molly laughed, and then said "well if Stan and Koji are allowed to make out outside it, so are we!

And then they started kissing.

"I'm gonna kill Molly" Rick said as he was dressed in a maids outfit hat and all while don was on the floor singing 'I'm a little teapot' "and how does Michael know hypnotism i'll never know"

-Back to Jordan and Aikka-

_"AH IT HURTS TAKE IT OUT"_

**"the pain will be over soon don't worry im going to move now so get ready"**

Jordan slowly came out of Aikka and slowly when back in and hit his prosperate (sp?)

(gasp) _"OH YOUR GOD FASTER"_

**"ok my sexy little prince"**

Jordan's thrusts started getting faster and harder while Aikka was moaning and having Jordan pumping his as well gave him orgasmic pleasure

_"Jordan i'm getting close"_

**"same here"**

_"Jordan what does this make us?"_

**"i guess boyfriends"**

_"i'm glad im with you now fuck me like a wild dog"_

**"aye aye capt'n"**

Jordan if possible pumped Aikka faster while fucking him harder and faster while moaning out his name

_"ah ah ah ah ah Jordan"_

**"Aikka im gonna cum soon"**

both Jordan and Aikka felt their seen begin to stir inside their sacs and push forth

_"Jordan i'm gonna AHH"_

**"AIKKA"**

Aikka came all over their chests while Jordan came inside of Aikka while some came out of Aikka's entrance

_"i love you Jordan"_

_"same to you my prince"_

"ok guys im gonna open the closet now

_**"SHIT"**_

Molly yanked open the closet, screamed and passed out to the sight of Jordan's length inside of Aikka

Most of jordans friends needed to find a bathroom, and fast.

"molly are you alrigh-" stan and koji looked at Jordan and Aikka and cheered while having a nosebleed

**"come here Aikka" **

Jordan pulled Aikka up and made out with him again

Molly finally regains consciousness, and asks "so what the heck was happening in there, then?"

Jordan stepped forward, and said "we were on a Date, thank you very much."

(by now most of jordans friends were out of the room, and mollys friends, well, lets just say they wont be doing that game anymore.)

Aikka then said "and we are still on it, so bye."

And he shut the door, completely oblivious to the fact that

Molly was going AWWWWWW, ITS SO CUTE!

Stan and Koji had thought everyone was doing it and had locked themselves in another closet

Don had stepped in the room before the door was opened and was now being rushed to hospital with a Heart attack

And Rick was just standing there wondering what was happening.

leaf-blade: ANNNND THAT WAS THAT

Aikkakkia: WILL YOU BE QUIET (hits on the head with a fish)

leaf-blade: A FISH NO WAY

light and dark: REVIEW OR DIE

leaf-blade: heyyy thays my line

light and dark: shut it

leaf-blade: (


End file.
